Les Confessions de Moebius
by raziel-chan
Summary: le traumatisme d'un livre entraine un profond délire. Dommage pour Moebius qui se retrouve bouc émissaire...


Le jour se levait sur la charmante cité de Meridian. Peu à peu, la vie reprenait son cours, chacun vacant à ses activités. Terré au fin fond de la forteresse des Séraphéen, Moebius, effondré, se tenait assis sur le rebord d'une petite fontaine, bordée de chandelles, une lettre à la main. Cette lettre, le conviant à une « réunion », était scellée par un large cachet de cire, marqué d'un étrange symbole : une espèce de crâne entouré de deux ailes de chauve-souris. Moebius ne connaissait que trop bien ce signe. Il appartenait à un certain vampire du nom de Kain, un féroce guerrier. Redouté des humains et des piliers, il avait, à de nombreuse reprises mené des attaques contre les armées séraphéennes, et était même venu à bout du tristement regretté roi William le Juste. La vie était bien compliquée pour le maître du temps car, sachant en avance ce qui allait se passait, il ne connaissait ni surprise du destin, ni suspense, ni décision sur un coup de tête. Et il en était frustré !

Dans une autre chambre de la cité se trouvait Malek, le tristement célèbre pilier du Conflit, dont aucun agissement n'avait été fait de sa propre initiative. Ce guerrier devait toute sa renommée à son cher et très précieux conseiller Moëbius, l'homme qui lui disait tous les agissements de l'ennemi. Aujourd'hui, ce diseur de bonne aventure avait de gros ennuis. En effet, même si ce n'était pas officiel, Moëbius avait vu à l'avance que Kain allait triompher des humain et établir son empire au cœur de Nosgoth, aussi avait-il déjà prévu quelques poignées de main afin de préserver sa misérable vie d'apôtre de la duplicité dans ce (futur) monde (contrôlé par les vampires, donc.) Mais Kain était en train de lui intenter un procès. On ne savait pas encore quel était le point déclencheur de cette dénonciation, mais au fond de lui Malek redoutait le pire…

Effondré sur son lit, Moëbius passait en revue toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables auxquelles il devrait répondre, et surtout le pourquoi de cette accusation.

IL n'avait pas vu cette lettre arriver.

IL n'avait pas même osé imaginer dans un de ces rêves gâteux ce moment arriver.

IL ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

IL ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

IL était perdu, accusé, pendu, lapidé, déchu, poignardé, en bref… foutu !

…………………

Il aurait bien aimé que sa maman soit là… 

Un toc toc se fit entendre à sa porte, et il releva brusquement sa tête pour voir entrer à reculons son « pantin » Malek, aussi blanc que si le biactol contenait de la javel. Il tenait à la main un papier journal à moitié froissé.

« Maître Moëbius, dit-il, en brandissant sa feuille de chou, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle ! Il paraîtrait que Kain vous aurait collé un procès sur le dos ! C'est pas possible, je veux pas le croire, même le « Méridian Times » ( ahah ! super le mon, non ? (auteur très fière d'elle)) en parle en première page ! »

Le monsieur Moëbius ne répondit pas.

Le monsieur Moëbius ne savait plus quoi dire.

Mais le monsieur Moëbius avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Il avait eu subitement une illumination, sans doute envoyée par la pieuvre géante au fond du lac, et pensait savoir comment se défendre, sans avocat parce qu'ils n'existaient pas encore, toiut en ridiculisant son accusateur. Gnéhééé…

X X X X X X X

Le lendemain matin, on vint le chercher afin de l'amener dans la chambre où l'attendaient déjà plusieurs Piliers, ainsi que Kain et d'autre vampires plus ou moins connus.

Lui, il souriait intérieurement mais avait mis son masque de grand-homme-qui-savait-toujours-tout-et-qui-allait-s'en-sortir-parce-que-c'était-écrit.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et …. et voilà c'est le fin du premier chapitre, parce que si je vais plus loin, ça va gâcher le suspense.

J'attend beaucoup de review, parce que je vais faire un effort incommensurable pour me replonger dans mon livre détesté, « les confessions » de Rousseau.

Si y(a un truc pas trop compréhensible, review, j'explique dans le prochain !

XByeX


End file.
